A Charmed Wedding?
by Chuchu
Summary: Piper still can't remember Leo, which has Phoebe and Paige worried. They become even more worried when Piper gets engaged to an almost complete stranger. Second episode of my fictional season 6. Please read the Author's Notes! Thanks! Now finished!
1. Teaser

**_Disclaimer: I have no contact with the cast or crew of "Charmed". This story is of my own making._**

**_Author's Notes: This is the second "episode" of my fictional sixth season. The "episode" before this was "The Other Sister". I've written it so you can basically understand what happens even without reading "The Other Sister", but if you want to get a more in-depth reading of what happened between the sisters, or Piper's forgetfulness of Leo, I suggest you read that one first. If you have any questions about my stories, please email me so I can answer them individually. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!_**

**_6/14/2004: I added a preview for the next story "Forgotten Memories" to the chapter after the last, in case you haven't read it yet. If you want to know what happens, read that story next. I hope you will find it very interesting (I know I do!)._**

**TEASER **

Phoebe stood outside Piper's room. She raised her hand, as if to knock, then hesitated and lowered it. Moments passed as Phoebe stood, staring at the door, as if waiting for something. Then, Phoebe raised her hand as if to knock again, but, then, dropped it another time. She sighed then walked down the hall toward her bedroom. Phoebe disappeared into her bedroom and closed the door. However, after a few moments, she ran out again and stopped in front of Piper's door. She continued to stare at it.

Paige came to stand near Phoebe. Phoebe didn't even acknowledge that she was even there. They both stared at Piper's door.

"Phoebe?" Paige asked tentatively.

"Huh?" Phoebe answered, distractedly.

"Are you having a starting contest with Piper's door?"

Phoebe snapped out of it. "Oh, I'm sorry, Paige. I'm just trying to decide whether or not I should go in there." She motioned towards Piper's door.

Paige replied, slowly, "Okay. Should I even bother to ask why?"

Phoebe sighed. "Oh, you know because of the whole 'Piper doesn't remember Leo' thing. I'm just really worried."

"Don't tell me she still can't remember him. I thought you talked to her!" Paige exclaimed. Paige hadn't really talked that much to her sisters in the past two weeks. She still felt a little weird around them ever since the whole ordeal with Kevin. So when Phoebe told her about Piper losing her memory, Paige decided to let Phoebe handle it and not to interfere. Too bad that Phoebe hadn't handled it.

"I did!" Phoebe replied, defensively. Paige looked skeptically at Phoebe. "I mean, I tried, too. I don't know. For some reason, I'm just not getting through to her."

"What do you mean you're not getting through? All you had to do was remind her of Leo."

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Paige. Piper keeps-"

"Come on, Phoebe," Paige interrupted again. "All you had to do was tell her that he was our whitelighter, her husband, and Wyatt's father. She'd have to remember then."

Phoebe answered vehemently, "I swear I did. She still can't remember. I don't know whether to go in there and talk to her, shake her, or-"

Paige cut her off. "Let me solve your problem real quick."

Phoebe just shrugged. She had tried her best with Piper, but it just wasn't working. She decided to let Paige find out for herself.

Paige raised her hand to knock, but she hesitated, like Phoebe. Paige had had the most trouble talking with Piper the past two weeks. And she wasn't even sure whether or not she was ready to talk with Piper.

"Well?" Phoebe asked.

_This is more important than how I feel_, Paige thought to herself. She knocked on the door to Piper's room.

"Come in!" Piper yelled.

Paige and Phoebe opened the door and entered Piper's bedroom. Piper was getting ready for a date that she had that night. Piper was still in her bathrobe and held two dresses in each of her hands.

"Hey, Piper," Phoebe greeted. "You still getting ready?"

"Yeah," Piper answered. "It's been so long that I've been on a date that I'm not even sure what to do anymore."

"Yeah, Piper. About that-" Paige started.

"Oh, and I just wanted to thank you, Phoebe. If it wasn't for that talk you had with me a couple of weeks ago, my agenda for tonight would've consisted of playing Peek-a-Boo with Wyatt and watching a rerun of "I Love Lucy".

"Uh, yeah," Phoebe replied. "That's, uh, great... that you followed... my advice." She cleared her throat as Paige glared at Phoebe.

Piper smiled. "Okay. Which one do you think I should wear?" Piper held up a black strapless dress. "The sexy, flirty one?" She held up a baby blue, spaghetti strap dress. "The innocent girl-next-door one?"

Paige and Phoebe glanced each other, worriedly. "Uh, Piper?" Paige began. "We need to talk to you."

"Sure." She laid the two dresses down on the bed. "What's up?"

Paige was unsure of how to start. "Well, uh, I-" Phoebe nudged Paige. "I mean, _we_, feel that there is something wrong here. More specifically, there is something wrong with _you_."

"With me?" Piper asked confused. "Why do you think that?"

Paige decided to just jump to the chase. "Because for some reason, you seem to have forgotten Leo." Piper continued to look confused. "Piper, he was the love of your life! And you have just forgotten about him!"

"Love of my life? What are you talking about? Who's Leo?"

Paige looked in frustration at Phoebe. Phoebe didn't say anything.

"Think, Piper," Paige continued. "Who have you been married to for almost two years?"

Piper laughed. "Married? Are you feeling okay, Paige?"

"Believe me, Piper, I'm not the crazy one here. Just try to remember, Piper. Leo was our whitelighter. You guys fell in love. You guys got married. You and Leo even had a baby. Think about it, Piper. Who is Wyatt's father?"

Piper looked at Wyatt, sleeping in his crib. Piper stared at him for a while, as she tried desperately to remember who was Wyatt's father. She sat down on her bed as she realized that she couldn't. "I-I don't remember," she finally replied.

Paige smiled with relief. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere. She looked at Phoebe in triumph, as if to say "I told you so", but Phoebe didn't respond because she knew that Paige hadn't won yet.

"So you're saying that this Leo guy..." Piper asked slowly, "is my husband?"

"For almost three years now," Paige responded.

"And Wyatt's father?" Piper continued.

"Yeah!" Paige was happy that she had finally gotten through to Piper. And that she was talking to her. Talking to her like this had almost made Paige forget the whole trial with Kevin. Almost.

Piper continued to sit, as if trying to process the information. Then, she stood up and picked up the two dresses again. "Okay, guys. So which one do you think I should wear? The sexy, flirt-"

Paige looked at Piper in shock. "Did you not just hear a word I said?

Piper was confused. "About what?"

"About Leo!" she responded in frustration. "Remember? We were talking about Leo."

"Who's Leo?" Piper question, puzzled.

Paige groaned in frustration. Phoebe couldn't help a little smirk, knowing that Paige had been proven wrong.

"I told you s-"

"Don't even say it."

**END OF TEASER**


	2. Act I

**ACT I**

Phoebe and Paige stood outside Piper's door, talking, as Piper got dressed.

"Now I know what you mean by not getting through to her," Paige told Phoebe.

"Yeah. Every time I tell her about Leo, she just forgets about him a few moments later." Phoebe leaned against the wall. "I should've known something was wrong with her when she wasn't upset at Leo leaving, acting like it was a celebration. I should've done something then," she berated herself.

Paige looked at her sympathetically. "Don't blame herself, Phoebe. At least, you suspected. I thought that she was genuinely happy for him. I should have listened to you. After all, you know her a lot better than I ever will." Paige regretted saying that last part; she didn't want to sound like she was feeling sorry for herself.

Phoebe looked at her curiously, as if she wanted to ask something, but she didn't say anything.

"Have you tried looking in the Book of Shadows yet?" Paige questioned, changing the subject.

"Yeah, and I couldn't find anything at all. You know, I think we should-"

Just then, Piper came out of her room. She had chosen neither the black dress nor the baby blue one. Instead, she had chosen a long, off-the-shoulder, dark blue dress that was slit at the knee. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun. A few curls had escaped, now framing her face. Piper posed playfully for Paige and Phoebe.

"Wow, Piper. You look amazing," Phoebe had to admit. Piper looked absolutely fantastic.

Piper smiled happily. "Thank you." She spun around once for her sisters, then stopped and looked at her watch. "Robert should be here any minute now."

"Uh, Piper?" Phoebe started. "Um, I'm not sure how to say this, but, um, Paige and I don't think you should go on this date."

Piper stared at Phoebe. "Why not?"

Paige answered, "Because of Le-" The ringing of the doorbell interrupted Paige.

Piper gasped eagerly. "He's here!" she squealed. She rushed down the stairs.

"Piper!" Phoebe called. She and Paige took off after Piper.

"Piper wait!" Paige yelled after Piper.

Piper was deaf to their calls as she rushed down the stairs. When she got to the door, she turned around for them. "Do I still look good?" Piper asked. "Yeah, Piper, you look great," Phoebe hurriedly replied, "but-"

"Great! Thanks." Piper turned around and answered the door.

Robert was waiting outside with a bouquet of flowers. He had dark brown, almost black hair, and hazel eyes. An adorable grin was on his face. He was so attractive that Phoebe almost wished she were going in Piper's place.

"Hey," Robert greeted. "Piper, you look gorgeous!"

Piper blushed under the compliment, but she was obviously pleased. "So do you," she returned. She turned to her sisters. "Guys, this is Robert Blake. Robert, these are my sisters, Phoebe and Paige."

Robert shook hands with Phoebe and Paige. "Nice to meet you guys."

"Same to you," Paige responded. "Piper, we-"

"Are you ready to go, milady?" Robert asked. He held out his arm.

Piper took his arm and beamed. "Certainly." They started to head out to his car.

Phoebe decided that she needed to stop Piper, no matter what, from going on this date, until they could figure out what was wrong with her. "Piper, you cannot go on this date!" she called out.

Piper looked, astonished, from her sisters to Robert who seemed confused. "Ignore them," she told Robert, embarrassed. "They haven't taken their medicine today."

"Piper!" Phoebe glared at her.

Piper ignored her. "Um, can you wait for me in the car?" Piper asked Robert.

"Uh, sure," he said hesitantly. He proceeded to his car. Piper turned back to glare angrily at her sisters.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" she asked angrily. "Are you trying to embarrass me in front of Robert?"

"We're sorry," Paige apologized. "But we cannot let you go on that date."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because-" Phoebe started.

"Because we need to figure out why you seemed to have forgotten Leo," finished Paige.

Piper stared at both of them for a minute. Then, she headed down the steps to join Robert. Paige and Phoebe ran outside.

"Piper! Piper! Don't you walk away from us!" Phoebe couldn't believe that Piper was just going to ignore what they had to say.

Piper reached Robert. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," he replied. "You ready?"

"Let's go." They both quickly entered the car.

"Piper, you're not single!" Paige called out. "You have a husband!"

Robert's car sped off leaving Phoebe and Paige standing alone outside on the steps staring at the retreating car.

"I've decided that I want to slap her," Phoebe said.

"Right behind you," Paige replied.

* * *

Phoebe slammed the Book of Shadows shut. "Dammit! There's nothing in here."

For the past half hour, Phoebe and Paige had been in the attic, combing the Book of Shadows, and trying to see if they could find anything to help Piper. Or at least know what was wrong with her. But the search had turned up fruitless.

Paige sat down in one of the chairs. "So what do we do now?"

Phoebe sighed. "I don't know." She sat down in another chair. "If only we knew just what had caused this, we might be able to find something." Phoebe suddenly had an idea. "You don't think that Kevin could've done this, do you?"

Paige recoiled at the sound of Kevin's name, even though she tried not to. Paige still didn't like to think about him that much. _Don't be silly_, Paige told herself. _Kevin's dead and gone... plus, he really has nothing to do with why I feel this way_.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked.

Paige snapped out of it. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked you what you thought about it. About Kevin erasing Piper's memories of Leo. Although I can't think of a good reason why Kevin would do that. I mean, he didn't even know Leo."

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Paige replied, not really eager to talk about it.

"But he knew so much stuff about us. Like about Prue and the potion to kill Belthazor. If he could know all that stuff, surely he would know about Leo."

"Maybe." Paige wished that Phoebe would get off the subject.

"But there's still the question of why? Why would he want to get rid of Piper's memories of Leo?" Just then, Phoebe realized that Paige didn't seem too keen on the subject of Kevin. _Maybe she's upset with us for wanting to bring Prue back_, Phoebe wondered. The sisters had never really talked about it after Kevin had mysteriously been vanquished. Maybe it's about time they did.

"Paige, I-" Phoebe started.

"Maybe we ought to try and contact Leo," Paige interrupted, changing the subject. "It's not like Piper has total amnesia; she just can't remember Leo. So it's probable that Leo would have something to do with it."

This took Phoebe's mind off of the girls' sisterly troubles. "Do you really think that Leo would do that?"

Paige shrugged. "Maybe. He could've erased her memory of him to help her move on with her life."

"Well, you know what he have to do now, right?" Phoebe asked. Paige and Phoebe looked at each other for a moment before standing up.

"Leo!" they called in unison. "Leo!"

They waited for a while, but nothing was happening.

"Can he still hear us?" Paige asked. "Now that he's an Elder and all?"

"I hope so," Phoebe replied. "Leo!"

Just then, the well-known sparkle of blue lights appeared in the attic. But it wasn't Leo's familiar face they saw, but Chris's still strange face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Chris?" Phoebe asked. "Why are you here? We called for Leo."

Chris looked at them for a moment. "I know, I heard. But Leo is no longer your whitelighter and I am, so why don't you try talking to me?"

Paige and Phoebe glanced at each other. Technically, Chris was right. Leo was an Elder now and no longer their whitelighter. However, Leo had been not only their whitelighter, but also a part of the family for so long, that it was difficult to get used to someone else. Maybe even impossible.

Chris waited for an answer and when none came, he said, "Fine. If you don't want my help, I'll just leave." He started to orb out, but Phoebe stopped him.

"No, Chris," she said. Phoebe glanced at Paige. Her face had a "We might as well tell him" look to it.

Phoebe turned back to Chris. "We think that there's something wrong with Piper."

Chris's face was a blank as Phoebe explained about Piper's memory loss. Paige couldn't tell whether he believed them or not.

"Well?" Phoebe asked, as she finished explaining. "What do you think?"

"I think that this is something that we have to worry about," he replied, matter-of-factly. "But not now."

Paige and Phoebe looked at him in shock. "What?" Phoebe asked. "Why not?"

"Because we have bigger things to deal with. There's a, uh, demon."

"A demon?" Paige asked. "What kind of demon?"

"Well, we think it's a demon. We're not sure yet. The only thing that we know is that witches have been disappearing all over San Francisco. I wanted to talk to the Elders more before I told you, but you might as well know now."

"I guess Piper will have to wait," Paige said to Phoebe.

Chris took out a sheet of paper. "Here's the address of one of the witches that has disappeared." He handed the slip of paper to Phoebe. "I want you two to go there and check it out. See if you can find any clues. I'm going to go to the Elders and see if I can find out any more." Chris orbed out.

Phoebe sighed. "I guess we better get started."

* * *

A witch walked out from the kitchen with a bowl of milk. As she walked into the breakfast nook, her black cat came to her to get his food.

"Here you go, Hope." She set down the bowl in front of her cat, Hope, and went to finish her reading.

As she sat down on the couch, Chris silently orbed into the darkness of the hallway. He crept silently towards the witch.

The cat meowed as he saw Chris. The witch quickly turned around, afraid. "Who are you?" she asked, terrified.

"Don't worry," Chris replied. "It won't hurt. Well, not much, anyway."

A fireball formed in Chris's hand. He hurled it at the witch. She screamed as the fireball hit her and she incinerated into dust.

Chris looked at the explosion marks for a little, grim satisfaction on his face. Then, he orbed out. ****

**END OF ACT I**


	3. Act II

**ACT II**

"Here's your table," the waiter said.

"Thank you," Robert replied. He pulled out Piper's chair. "Here you go."

Piper blushed, embarrassed at his courtesy. "Thanks." As she sat down, she glanced around the posh restaurant. Richard had taken her to one of the most stylish, not to mention expensive, restaurants in all of San Francisco, _l'Endroit._

_Rich, polite, and hot,_ Piper thought to herself. What more could she ask for?

"And here are your menus," the waiter said. "I'll be back when you're ready to order." The waiter left them as they picked up their menus.

"The whole menu's in French," Robert told her. "But I can translate for you if you need it."

_Wow. He's also bilingual._ Robert seemed too good to be true.

Piper and Robert looked at their menus, in silence. Piper wasn't exactly sure what to say; she hadn't had to force out conversation for a date in a long time.

They both continued to study their menus. Piper decided that she had to break the silence somehow.

"So-" Piper started.

"Are you-" Robert began at the same time.

They smiled at each other. "Oh, I'm sorry," Piper apologized. "You go first."

"No, I'm sorry. Please go on."

"I'm not even sure what I was going to say," Piper admitted. "I just didn't want you to think I was boring."

"You, boring?" Robert asked, incredulously. He reached over and held her hand. "I would never consider you boring."

Piper blushed at his compliment, and at his hand that held hers. Usually, she would've been uncomfortable with that, but for some reason Robert's hands made her feel safe… and loved. Piper liked and missed that feeling.

The waiter returned. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes." Robert withdrew his hand and looked at his menu. "I'll have the _bifteck et legumes_."

"_Très bon, monsieur_," the waiter replied. "And you, _madame_?

"Um, I'll have the, uh, _pâtes_?" she said, not sure at how to pronounce it. She looked over her menu at Robert. "That's not like worms or anything, right?"

Robert laughed. "No, that's the pasta."

"Okay, then," Piper said, reassured. "That's what I'll have." She handed her menu to the waiter.

"_Oui oui_," the waiter replied. He left to fill their orders.

"So," Robert started, "your sisters were, uh, quite interesting."

"Yeah," Piper responded, looking down at the table. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what got into them."

"Don't worry. I have sisters, too. I was the youngest and only boy, so, of course, my sisters tormented me. I remember once, when I was five, they would make me wear my oldest sister's old dress and they put makeup on me."

Piper laughed. "I can't imagine you in a dress."

"I try hard not to think about it," he joked. "No amount of therapy will ever make me forget that day. And the worse thing was that when I tried to get my parents to intercede on my behalf, they got a camera, took pictures of me, and sent it to all their friends."

"You're going to have to show that picture to me one day," Piper told him.

"Not until you're old and blind, and I'm bald and deaf."

Piper grinned and nodded. "Okay then. I'm gonna hold you to that."

Robert held up two fingers. "Scout's honor." He put his fingers down. "So now that I've set myself up for future embarrassment, tell me about your family. Which one of your sisters is Phoebe and which one is Paige?"

"Phoebe is the one with the short, dark hair and Paige is the red-head."

"How long have you and your sisters been living in the house together?"

Piper hesitated for a moment. _Should I tell Robert everything?_ Her life seemed more like a soap opera, just worse because it was real. Moreover, she didn't want to scare Robert away; Piper really liked him and didn't know how he would react the bad luck that often followed her.

Piper looked at Robert. His face seemed attentive, as if he really wanted to hear what she had to say and that she could tell him anything. That reassured Piper.

"Well, me and Phoebe have been living in the manor for almost five years. We, uh, inherited it from our grandmother."

"What about Paige?" Robert questioned.

Piper looked down at the table as she answered. "Paige is our… half-sister. We didn't even know we had one up until a couple of years ago." She quickly glanced up to see Robert's reaction, and when he didn't respond, she continued. "We found her after my sister, Prue, died."

Robert's face quickly became one of sorrow. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he said with genuine sorrow. "It must have been horrible."

Piper was touched at his sympathy. "It was. She was my big sister. Sometimes, I wake up and still think that I dreamed it all. Only for a second. Then, I remember." Piper couldn't remember the last time she had opened up to anyone like this, let alone on their first date.

"You know, Piper," Robert said, "I'm so glad you told me about this. I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I will always be here for you."

Piper smiled at him and took his hand. She was so glad that he was there, and he knew it. She really did feel that she could tell him anything. Anything at all…

* * *

Paige and Phoebe orbed into the hallway in front of the door of the address Chris had given them.

"You know, Paige," Phoebe began, walked down the hall, "something doesn't feel right."

"Yeah, I know. I don't like just orbing into a home either," Paige answered. But the door was locked and no one's even-"

"No, not that. I just have a feeling in my gut that-" Phoebe stopped suddenly as they rounded the corner. On the wall opposite of her were scorch marks.

"Uh-oh," Phoebe muttered. She and Paige ran over to inspect the scorch marks.

Phoebe knelt down and scrutinized the marks. "Someone hurled a fireball here," she said, not looking up at Paige. For a scary moment, Phoebe wondered if Cole was alive again. _After all, how many times had we vanquished him?_ And yet he still came back.

_Don't be silly_, she argued with herself. _Cole's gone for good now._

"I guess now we know what happened to her," Paige murmured, interrupting Phoebe's thoughts.

Phoebe cleared her head and stood up. "Yeah. I suppose the million dollar question is why was this witch killed?"

Paige was saddened to know that the witch was definitely dead, but that made her even more determined to find the demon that had killed the witch. "There's only one way to find out," Paige answered Phoebe.

They looked at each other. They both knew that they had to get to the manor quickly and check the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe sighed and ruffled her short, brunette hair. Secretly, she was a bit annoyed that the answer wasn't right there. She was tired of looking for demons; tired of looking through the Book of Shadows. Maybe she was just tired of being the witch.

_And who wouldn't be?_ Phoebe thought, a little guiltily. Who really wanted to risk their lives everyday, without being paid or even being able to share it with anyone? Sometimes, saving people and doing good were not worth the prices and trials they had to go through. It was ironic, almost funny, how just a few years ago Phoebe thought that being a witch was the greatest thing on Earth, and Piper and Prue were the ones who missed their normal lives from before. Now, ever since the Angel of Destiny had offered them a chance to relinquish their duties as witches, Phoebe had been thinking more and more about how good it would feel to wake up and not wonder if that was the day you were going to die.

"Uh, Phoebe?" Paige waved her hands in front of her face.

Phoebe snapped out of it, and turned quickly to Paige. "Oh, uh, sorry. I was, um, just thinking about who or what might have killed this woman."

"Well, let's go and find out."

"Okay." Phoebe held out hands so Paige could orb them back to the manor.

"Phoebe?" Paige asked again. "We drove here, remember?"

Phoebe lowered her hands. "Oh, yeah."

Paige looked weirdly at Phoebe. Phoebe had been acting very strange, but before Paige could say anything, Phoebe started heading outside to their car. Paige followed her, slowly.

* * *

"So what will we start with in the book?" Paige asked, as they walked in through the front door of the manor.

"Um, I guess anything with demons who can shoot fireballs," Phoebe answered. "But first, we should also call Chris and see if he's learned anything from the Elders." Phoebe and Paige quickly started up the stairs to the attic.

Just then, Piper walked in through the door with Robert. Robert was hugging her as Piper laughed. They both seemed very comfortable and happy with each other.

Paige and Phoebe stopped their trek up the stairs to stare curiously at them.

Piper glanced up and noticed them. She smiled cheerfully at them. "Hey, you guys," she greeted. Piper turned to Robert. "Should I tell the good news or should you?" she asked him.

"Go on ahead. You tell it so much better." He leaned down to kiss her.

As they kissed hungrily, Phoebe and Piper just watched, in surprise, from the stairs.

Paige turned to Phoebe. "I guess their date was really good, huh?"

Phoebe just continued to watch as Piper and Robert continued to lock lips. Finally, Phoebe cleared her throat.

Piper broke away from Robert. "Oh, sorry," she apologized to Phoebe and Paige, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah," Phoebe replied. "So, uh, what was the news that you had to tell us?"

Piper faced her sisters happily. "You are never going to believe it." She held out her hand where an engagement ring had been placed on her ring finger. "I'm getting married!"

**END OF ACT II**


	4. Act III

**ACT III**

Phoebe and Paige stared in shock at Piper's gleeful face. Both were too stunned to say anything other than…

"Huh?" Phoebe wasn't sure she heard right. _Did Piper just say she was getting married? No, I must have heard wrong. There's no way-_

"He proposed to me after dinner!" Piper continued. "You know, of course it was shock, considering the fact that it was our first date…"

Piper's voice faded out of Phoebe's head. All Phoebe could think was that if Piper wasn't going crazy, Phoebe certainly was.

"… but I just looked into his eyes," Piper's voice came back, "and I knew that it was meant to be." She looked deeply into Robert's eyes. "I love you," she told him, tenderly.

"I love you, too," he replied. He leaned down to engage her in a kiss once again.

Phoebe had had enough. "Okay!" Phoebe said loudly. Piper and Robert continued to kiss, uninterrupted. "Yeah, Piper, that's enough." It's as if they had suddenly become deaf.

Paige walked over to them and dragged Piper out of their embrace.

"Hey!" Piper said, angrily. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Don't talk. Just follow." Paige turned to Robert. "Excuse us. We need some sister time." Without waiting for an answer, Phoebe and Paige dragged Piper into the kitchen.

Once they got there, Piper withdrew her arm from Paige's hold. "Okay," she started. "What the hell is going on with you two today?"

"Shush!" Phoebe hushed her. She turned to Paige. "Okay, now it's getting serious."

"I agree," Paige answered. "Not only has she forgotten Leo, but she's also gotten engaged to the first guy she met."

"Who's Le-?"

"Yeah, I know," Phoebe interrupted, just as if Piper hadn't even talked. "Even though he is cute."

"He's not _that_ cute," Paige muttered.

"Hey!" Piper exclaimed, offended.

"Maybe we should try looking in the Book of Shadows again," Paige suggested.

"We already did!" Phoebe answered, frustrated. "There's nothing in there."

"Well, we need to try again. Either that, or call Chris and see if he knows anything."

"He'll probably send us off on some other demon again."

"Demon? What demon?" Piper asked, looking at the both of them.

"Yeah, we still need to find the demon or warlock who killed that witch," Paige said to Phoebe. "But I think this is more pressing at the moment. We need to help Piper. Especially before she goes telling Robert that we're witches."

"Oh, he already knows," Piper told her sisters.

That got their attention.

"What?" Phoebe rounded on Piper. "You told him?!"

"Well, yeah," Piper said, as if it was obvious.

Paige groaned. "Piper, how could you tell him?" Phoebe almost shouted.

"We _are_ getting married, Phoebe. He would have found out sooner or later." Piper glanced at the look of anger on Phoebe's face to the look of worry on Paige's. "Don't worry. He took it extremely well. Better than most people, I suspect."

"That's not what we're worried about, Piper! We're worried that he's gonna go tell the whole world and everyone will know that we are witches. Remember what happened two years ago. Do you want that to happen again?"

"Robert won't tell anyone," Piper reassured them. "He is _so_ trustworthy. That's one of the things I love about him."

Paige stared at Piper while Phoebe just shook her head and covered her eyes with her hands. She couldn't believe how naïve Piper was being.

"Well, if you guys are done here," Piper began, "I need to go talk to Robert."

Phoebe was too tired to even bother arguing. Plus, she knew she wouldn't get anywhere. Whatever was wrong with Piper wouldn't be fixed with a little talking to.

Once Piper had left, Paige turned back to Phoebe. "Book of Shadows?"

Phoebe sighed. "I guess we have to." _And here we go again_, Phoebe thought to herself, as she and Paige headed up the stairs again.

* * *

Piper was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. As Phoebe walked in, Piper called out, cheerfully, "Good morning!"

Phoebe muttered something indecipherable to a normal human being's ears as she yawned.

Piper looked at her worriedly. "You okay, honey? You look like you didn't get that much sleep."

Phoebe sat down wearily. "That's a bit of an understatement," She said, as she poured herself some coffee. She and Paige had spent the better part of night looking through the Book of Shadows. All she wanted to do now was go back to sleep, but, unfortunately, she had a mandatory meeting later that afternoon and Elise would have killed her if she missed it.

Piper came over to the table and laid Phoebe's breakfast on it. "Here you go. Eggs and bacon. Oh!" She went back over to the corner and brought back a plate of muffins. "And I know how much you love blueberry muffins so I made a whole batch." She laid them down on the table.

Phoebe glared at Piper. "Why are you so cheerful?"

Piper sat down next to her and smiled. "I don't know. I guess I'm just so happy." She held up her hand and looked at the engagement ring. Phoebe almost gagged.

Just then, Paige came into the kitchen. "I hope everyone had a _wonderful_ sleep last night," she said, jovially.

Phoebe glared at her, also. What was up with everyone being so happy that morning?

"Let me get your breakfast, Paige." Piper went up to the stove and started bustling around there.

Paige leaned in close to Phoebe. "I think I've solved our problems."

Phoebe put down her coffee. "How?" she whispered.

"This-" Paige pulled out a small bottle full of a clear liquid. "This is going to solve everything."

"What is it?" Phoebe asked, looking at it curiously.

"It's a remembering potion," Paige answered.

"A remembering potion? I don't remember seeing that in the Book of Shadows."

"That's because it wasn't. I made it up myself after you had already gone to sleep."

Phoebe looked at her, skeptically. "Do you think it will work?"

"It has to. All I have to do is in pour it into her drink and presto!" Paige glanced around. Piper was still busy with getting the eggs. "Where's Piper's coffee?"

Phoebe pointed to the cup of coffee at the place where Piper was sitting. Paige glanced around at Piper one more time before opening the small, clear bottle and dropping three drops of the liquid into the cup.

"Now all she has to do is drink it," Paige said, gleefully. "And everything will be right with the world."

Piper came back and laid Paige's breakfast in front of her. "And here you go."

"Thanks, Piper. It looks delicious."

Piper sat down and took a drink of her coffee, while Paige and Phoebe looked on anxiously. Piper coughed and looked carefully at her coffee.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked, apprehensively.

"Nothing. My coffee just tastes a bit weird." Piper went to the sink and threw out the coffee. She then went to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

Paige looked disappointed. The potion didn't seem to be working at all.

Phoebe gave her an apologetic look. She was sorry that the potion hadn't worked. It had been over two weeks, and they still had no luck in finding a cure for Piper's total amnesia of Leo. _And no thanks either Leo or Chris_, Phoebe thought to herself. Sometimes, Phoebe wondered what good whitelighters were for.

Piper came back to the table with her glass of orange juice. "Hadn't you better start getting ready for your meeting, Phoebes?"

Phoebe checked her watch. Piper was right. "Yeah, I really need to. Do you mind loaning me ten bucks for gas?"

Piper shook her head, firmly. "No, Phoebe. I'm still waiting for you to pay me back for the last time I loaned you money."

Phoebe looked at her, confused. "When was that?"

"That time in the seventh grade when you spilled Coke all over your geography book, and you were afraid that Grams would get mad if she found out so I loaned you my fifty bucks."

Phoebe stared at her, mouth agape. "Piper, that was like a million years ago!"

Piper glanced at her, sarcastically. "I think you're exaggerating a bit, Pheebes."

"That was still a long time ago."

"Damn, Piper. You got some good memory," Paige commented.

Just then, Piper slapped Phoebe on the arm.

"Ouch!" Phoebe cried out. She rubbed her arm where Piper had slapped her. "What was that for?"

"That was for breaking Muffy's head!" Piper snapped.

"Uh, Muffy?" Paige asked, looking at Phoebe. Phoebe just shrugged; she had absolutely no idea what Piper was talking about.

"My Barbie!" Piper said, indignantly. "It was my present for my sixth birthday. The day after I got it, Phoebe decided to rip her head off and throw it in the toilet. You owe me for that, too."

"I was THREE, Piper!"

Suddenly, it dawned on Paige. She grinned excitedly and slapped Phoebe on the arm.

"Ow!" Phoebe groaned. "Will you people stop hitting me?"

"The potion worked!" Paige told her, excitedly. "Not exactly as it was supposed to, but it still worked!" Paige was happy that her potion wasn't a complete failure.

"Paige, what are you talking about?" Piper asked.

Paige was saved from answering when Robert walked in with three boxes of chocolates.

"Robert!" Piper exclaimed, happily. She walked over to hug him, but couldn't because of all he brought. She gazed at the chocolates. "All these of these can't be for me, can they?"

"Right you are. I love how smart you can be." Piper colored at his flattering remark. "One of these is for you."

Piper beamed. "I can't believe how sweet you are. Isn't he just so sweet?" she asked her sisters.

"He's even sweeter than the candy," Paige remarked sarcastically, although Piper didn't seem catch the sarcasm.

"And these are for you." He passed the other two boxes of chocolates to them. "There's a whole variety of different kinds of chocolates in there. I hope you like them."

"Uh, thanks, Robert," Paige said, taking her chocolates.

"Yeah, thanks," Phoebe said, taking hers. Immediately, she gasped as a vision came to her:

_It was the alleyway behind P3. The corner of P3 shrouded some of the scene. A woman stood on the cold, cemented ground. She seemed to be crying. A fireball was hurled, seemingly out of nowhere, at the woman and she was instantly incinerated. After a moment, the corner of P3 no longer obstructed the view as it moved to the side. In the bright light of the sun stood Robert as he looked down at the ashes of the woman, with an expressionless face._

Phoebe snapped out of her premonition. She stood, breathless, as the others crowded around her with worried expressions on their face.

"Are you okay, Pheebes?" Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded, silently.

"What did you see?" Paige asked.

"I saw-" Suddenly, Phoebe remembered that Robert was still there. She looked into his concerned face, and wondered how a warlock could be such a great actor.

Piper noticed Phoebe looking at Robert. "Phoebe, it's okay. You can say it in front of Robert."

Robert nodded his head. "Yes, we're all going to be one happy family, after all."

Phoebe wasn't reassured at this remark, but she had to say something. "I saw a demon. He was, uh, killing this witch."

"Where?" Paige asked.

"In the alleyway behind P3."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Paige questioned. "Let's go."

"Robert, would you like to come with us?" Piper asked him.

Paige stared at Piper. "Are you kidding me?"

"Why not? He should see what we do on a regular basis so he gets used to it, right?"

"Right," Phoebe agreed.

"Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed, shocked.

"Piper's right. Robert should go with us and see what we do."_ It will also help to keep an eye on him_, Phoebe added silently.

However, Robert shook his head. "I'm sorry, baby. I can't. I have to be at work in an hour." He grinned childishly. "Rain check?"

Piper stared at Robert when he said those words.

"What?" he asked.

Piper shook her head, trying to clear it. "Nothing. Just those words… Just déjà vu. Nothing to worry about." She kissed him. "Go to your job. It's okay."

Robert smiled. "You're a doll. I'll see you all later." He started to head out when he turned around and said, "Remember to eat those chocolates, everyone."

Phoebe and Paige didn't reply, but Piper smiled and responded with, "Okay."

When Phoebe was sure that Robert was gone, she turned to her sisters. "Okay, I need to tell you what I really saw in my vision."

"What?" Paige inquired.

"I think the demon that I saw kill that girl was, um," Phoebe swallowed hard, "Robert."

Piper's expression stiffened as she heard that. "You saw him kill that girl?"

"Well, no," Phoebe admitted. "I didn't actually see who threw the fireball. But he was the only other person there so…"

"How could you not see who threw the fireball?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. It was like I was… peeking around the corner of P3. I could only see so much."

"So," Piper started, slowly, "you think that Robert killed that woman yet you have no proof that he did."

"Piper, he was standing right there!"

"So? How do we know that he wasn't just like leaving P3 or something?"

"Piper," Paige said.

"What?!" Piper was getting angry now. "You are accusing my fiancée of killing somebody! You just expect me to take your word? Especially when you both have been acting pretty weird lately and not all that friendly to Robert."

"It's not like you've never dated a warlock before, Piper," Phoebe commented.

"So, now everytime I have a new boyfriend, you're going to assume he's a warlock?"

"Of course not, Piper. Why would I lie? Why would I want to hurt you?"

"You have before," was all that Piper would say.

Phoebe didn't reply to that. She was hurt that Piper would think that about her, but deep inside of her she knew a little part of that statement was true.

Paige looked back and forth between her sisters, unsure of what to say.

"Look," Piper began, "you had a premonition that we need to go stop now so I can prove you wrong. Okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Piper headed to the front door.

"Piper-" Phoebe began.

"Don't." Piper sighed. "Just don't." She headed towards the front door, Paige following her. After a moment, Phoebe followed, also.

* * *

Chris orbed into the alleyway behind P3. He checked his watch, impatiently. He seemed to be waiting for someone.

Just then, Robert shimmered in.

"About time," Chris snapped.

"Sorry," Robert apologized. "I was at the house a little longer than I intended."

"How's everything going so far?"

"Let's put it this way: Piper's already deciding where we're going for our honeymoon."

Chris looked satisfied. "Good. What about Phoebe and Paige?"

"I'm taking care of that," Robert replied.

"Well, report back to me at the same time tomorrow." Chris began to orb out, but Robert stopped him.

"Chris, if you don't mind me asking, what is all this going to do for you?"

He smiled. "I have my reasons for doing this. You'll find out soon enough."

Suddenly, a young woman rounded the corner of P3. She stopped abruptly as she saw Chris and Robert standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked closer at Robert's face. "Hey, didn't I see you at that restaurant yesterday night? You were with Piper Halliwell."

Chris and Robert looked at each other for a moment. Suddenly, Chris formed a fireball and threw it at the woman. She immediately incinerated into dust.

Chris turned back to Robert. "Couldn't have yours and mine's little meeting getting back to Piper, could we? Who knows what trouble it could cause?"

"You read my mind," Robert responded.

**END OF ACT III**


	5. Act IV

**ACT IV**

The drive to P3 had been uncomfortably silent. Piper didn't utter one single word to Phoebe, while Phoebe sat glumly in the back seat. Paige didn't say anything either; although she believed what Phoebe had seen, she really didn't want to get Piper any more upset than she already was.

At first, the girls didn't see anything as they rounded the corner of P3. Then, Paige noticed a woman kneeling on the ground far ahead of them.

"Look," Paige pointed at the woman.

The sisters ran to her. As they approached, the woman looked up, terrified. She stood up and backed away from them quickly.

"What do you want?" she asked, frightened.

"It's okay, honey," Phoebe assured her. "We're here to help." She looked at where the woman had been kneeling and saw scorch marks on the ground. "What happened?"

The woman hesitated before she answered. "I'm not sure." She started crying. "I don't know what I saw."

"Shhh," Paige shushed. "It's okay." She turned to her sisters. "We should take her home."

"Uh, yeah. Okay," Piper answered. Paige put her arm around the woman's shoulders and led her to the sisters' car.

Neither Piper nor Phoebe followed immediately after. Both seemed to want to say something, but neither could get the words out.

Finally, Phoebe commented, "I guess my premonition was right."

"About everything except for Robert."

Phoebe looked at Piper in disbelief. "He could have shimmered out or something before we came, Piper."

Piper didn't reply. She glared at Phoebe for a moment before turning around to head to the car.

* * *

Phoebe and Piper walked in with the woman while Paige closed the front door to the manor.

"Where am I?" the woman asked.

"You're in our home," Phoebe responded. "You'll be safe here, uh…" Phoebe realized that she didn't know the woman's name.

"Kayla," she said.

"Okay, Kayla," Piper began, "uh, why don't you sit here in the conservatory?"

"Okay, thanks." Kayla sat down in one of the chairs while Piper and chair took different chairs opposite from her. Paige remained standing.

"So, Kayla," Paige started, "you wanna tell us what happened?"

Kayla hesitated a moment before answering. "I was rounding the corner of P3 when I saw it." She stopped, as if she wasn't sure she should continue.

"Saw what?" Paige prodded.

"I saw… I saw her killed." She started crying again. "She was talking to someone… then he killed her. Oh, God. It was so horrible."

Paige handed her a tissue and knelt beside it. "Who killed her, Kayla?"

"I don't know," she sobbed. "It was, uh, two men. I heard them talking after… after she died."

"Did you see them?" Piper questioned.

"No. I stayed behind the corner until the voices went away. I was just so scared. I thought that they would do the same thing to me that they did to her."

"Shhh, honey. It's okay." Paige hugged Kayla as she cried.

Phoebe looked on silently at the scene before leaving the living room and heading towards the attic. Phoebe was desperate to find out who had really killed that woman.

Paige joined Phoebe as she reached the stairs. "Poor thing," she commented. "Seeing that woman killed must have really shaken her up."

"Yeah. What I'm really concerned about is who killed her."

Paige looked at her questioningly. "Do you still think it was Robert?"

Phoebe nodded. "Without a doubt."

Paige hesitated before saying, "Well, just to play the devil's advocate, but you didn't actually see Robert throw the fireball, right?"

"No, but I saw him there. He had to have done it."

"Well, Kayla said she heard two voices."

"Well, we know for sure that Robert was there. That's all I need to know." Phoebe was positive that Robert had killed that woman even if Piper didn't want to believe her.

Just then, Robert himself came in through the front door with a large teddy bear.

"Speak of the devil…" Paige murmured.

"More like _demon_," Phoebe corrected.

Robert spotted Phoebe and Paige on the steps. "Hey you guys!" He held up the bear. "What are you all up to?"

"Honey? Is that you?" Piper came out of the conservatory and joined Phoebe, Paige, and Robert at the stairs.

"Hey, baby," Robert replied. He gave her a quick kiss before saying, "This is for you." He handed her the bear.

"Oh, my God," Piper breathed. "It's so cute." Phoebe groaned inwardly.

"That was why it reminded me of you," Robert said, sweetly.

"Oh, that's so nice! Piper reminds you of a bear! Isn't that so sweet?" Phoebe said, sarcastically.

Piper glowered at Phoebe, then said to Robert, "You spoil me too much."

"Nothing's too good for my fiancée," he commented. "If you have time, maybe I can take you out to dinner again."

Piper smiled at him, but shook her head. "I would love to, but we have bigger problems right now." She glanced at Kayla.

Robert looked in her direction, also. Phoebe looked at his face carefully to see if she could detect just anything to help prove that Robert was there at the scene. However, Robert's face betrayed no emotion.

"What happened?" he asked. "There wasn't an attack, was there?"

"Well, not on us," Piper replied. "But there was a woman was killed."

"Do you know who did it?"

"Not yet," Piper responded.

"But we're close to figuring it out," Phoebe said, quickly. "Just to give you a warning."

"What?" Robert asked.

Piper glared at Phoebe. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Uh, okay," Robert commented, while Piper continued to direct her glare towards Phoebe. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Come up to the attic and help me look in the Book of Shadows," Piper said. "I could use a little help."

"Sure, honey," he replied.

Piper turned to Paige. "You and Phoebe stay with Kayla. See if you can get anything more out of her."

"Okay," Paige answered.

"Come on, sweetie," Piper said to Robert. They headed up the stairs together with Piper still carrying the bear.

Phoebe sighed and looked at Paige, glumly. "I can't believe how naïve Piper is being."

"Now you know how I felt about you and Cole," Paige said, quietly.

"Well, you turned out to be right, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it took you awhile to see it."

Phoebe was saved the trouble of answering when she saw Kayla heading towards the front door.

"Uh, Kayla?" Phoebe called. "Where are you going?"

Kayla stopped, but didn't face them. "I can't stay here," she said. "I just can't." She turned around to look at them. "I just want to go home. I don't want to do this now. I can't do this now."

"Kayla," Paige stopped her. "You can't just forget. We need you to help us so something like this doesn't happen again."

"I've told you all I know," she said.

"You can help us identify those two men," Phoebe offered. "You did hear them talking."

"Believe us, Kayla." Paige went over and put her arms on Kayla's shoulders. "You will be safe here."

Kayla didn't say anything; she just nodded.

"Good," Phoebe said. "Let's go see if Piper has found anything yet."

* * *

"Come on, Grams!" Piper said to the still Book of Shadows. "Help us out here!"

"Uh, Grams?" Robert asked coming up behind her.

"Yeah. Sometimes when we're stuck, Grams helps us out a little by showing us what demon we are looking for in the book."

"How?"

"Uh, by flipping the pages," Piper replied.

"Oh, okay," Robert said, still looking confused. "So you're dead grandmother helps you to sometimes find the demons and warlocks that are attacking," he glanced at the Book of Shadows, "by flipping the pages in a book full of spells that has been passed down through generations of witches?"

"Yup," Piper replied, nonchalantly.

"Wow," Robert breathed. "That sure is a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I know. It was for me, too. But you'll get used to it. I promise, or else my name isn't Mrs. Piper Blake."

"It's not yet," he commented, grinning.

"Just a mere technicality." She leaned up to kiss him.

Just then, Phoebe and Paige walked in with Kayla. "Have you guys found anything yet?" Phoebe asked, although she doubted it. Piper and Robert already looked very busy with something else.

Piper broke away from her kiss and turned to her sisters. "Uh, no, unfortunately. I think we should get Chris here." She turned to Robert. "Chris is our whitelighter."

"What's a whitelighter?" Robert asked.

Phoebe heard Kayla gasp and turned to look at her. Kayla was backing away from the sisters.

"Kayla?" Paige asked. "What is it?"

"Him," she pointed at Robert. "He was there. I'm sure of it."

Piper stared at her. "What?"

"His voice." Kayla's own voice trembled. "I heard him. He was one of them."

Piper turned to look at Robert. He had a shocked expression on his face. He glanced quickly at her. "I couldn't. I didn't!"

Piper looked from him to Kayla, still trembling, as if she wasn't sure what to believe.

"Piper, you've got to believe me," Robert pleaded. "I'm not a demon or warlock. I can't shimmer or throw fireballs or anything like that."

"How do you know demons can shimmer?" Phoebe asked.

"Or throw fireballs?" Paige added.

Robert looked to each of the sisters and Kayla. "Well, uh, Piper told me, of course."

"No, I didn't," Piper said. "I never told you what demons could do. Yet you still seem to know." Now Piper was the one backing away from Robert. "How did you know?"

"Come on, Piper," he implored. "You don't really believe I'm a demon. I just heard you guys all talking about that stuff before."

Piper relaxed. "Yeah. That must be it." She turned to Kayla. "I think you have the wrong person, Kayla. Robert is not a demon."

Kayla just shook her head. However, Phoebe responded, angrily, "Piper, I think it is you who has the wrong person." She glared at Robert. "He killed that poor woman."

"Now Phoebe that is enough!" Piper yelled, angrily. "I will not have you accu-"

"'Let the object of affection be revealed as we three witches see through this warlock's outer shield'," Paige interrupted with a spell.

Suddenly, white lights started coming out of Robert and Piper's bodies. They spun around them for a moment, while the two parties looked dazedly at the swirling bright lights. Finally, the bright lights exploded causing both Piper and Robert to be knocked backward.

"Piper!" Phoebe called. She and Paige ran to her.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.

Piper didn't answer; she stood up and looked over at Robert. He was getting up, also. Piper glared at him for a moment while he looked steadily back at her.

"You bastard." Piper raised her arms and Robert suddenly exploded into dust.

The sisters and Kayla were silent for a moment as they stood looking at where Robert used to be.

"Uh," Kayla started, "can I go now?"

**END OF ACT IV**


	6. Tag

**TAG**

Later that night, Piper walked into the kitchen

"Well?" Phoebe asked.

"Well," Piper said, sitting at the table, "Paige is driving Kayla home."

Phoebe sat opposite of Piper. "Good. Is Kayla going to be okay?"

Piper sat down in a chair opposite from Phoebe. "She's taking it pretty well, actually. She's just confused. Paige said she'd try to explain more to her about us and magic and everything else."

Phoebe smiled. "Good old Paige. Things have been kind of hard on her lately. You know, with the whole Prue thing then-"

"-then being stuck in the middle of our fight today," Piper finished, quietly, looking down at the table.

"Yeah," Phoebe replied.

Phoebe and Piper were quiet for a moment, then Piper started, "Look, Phoebe. I just want to apologi-"

Phoebe held up her hand to stop her. "No, Piper. It's not your fault. Robert had you under a spell."

"But that spell shouldn't have affected my trust in you," Piper argued.

"I know. It didn't. Your trust in me was already broken."

Piper looked guiltily at Phoebe for a moment. "Pheebes..."

"Well, maybe not broken, but fragile."

Piper looked as if she was about to say something, but Phoebe interrupted her again. "It's okay, Piper," she reassured. "I don't blame you. I've done a lot of things to cause you not to trust me."

"No, you haven't, Phoebe."

"Well, not if you don't count me moving out, me choosing to turn evil, almost leaving my sisters for another guy… should I continue?"

Piper smiled. "No, you don't have to. I get the picture."

"I've done too many things I've regretted. I regret them because they've hurt you… and Paige."

Piper looked down at the table; she didn't say anything.

"I've been too concerned with my own problems lately, like what I'm going to do about Jason." Piper looked up at her, sympathetically. "But no more. Now I'm gonna help you with your own problems."

Piper's look of sympathy changed to one of confusion. "What problems?"

"Your complete failure to remember Leo."

"Who's-?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Who's Leo?'" Phoebe stood up and sighed. "You really need a new schtick, Piper. But I promise I am going to fix that." She kissed Piper on the forehead before leaving the kitchen.

Piper turned and faced Phoebe's retreating back. "Fix what?" she repeated, puzzled. She got up from the table and started to follow Phoebe. "What's wrong with me? And who's Leo?"

* * *

Chris orbed into what looked like a large, foggy clearing in the woods. Tall, forbidding trees and lush grass circled the area, although the clearing itself was just a dirt floor.

In the middle of the clearing was what seemed to be a large, stone prism. There were no decorations or adornments; the stone looked almost as forbidding as the trees. The covering was made out of a thick layer of ice.

Chris looked around the place. Everything was silent; no one else seemed to be there.

He walked over to the large stone and stared down into it. "You won't have to be here much longer," he said to it.

Inside the stone, beneath the layers of ice, lay an unconscious Leo.

**END OF TAG**


	7. Forgotten Memories preview

**"Forgotten Memories" Preview  
**

Phoebe and Paige already have enough trouble on their hands, trying to figure out why Piper still cannot remember Leo, when Dan shows up at their front doorstep. Now that Leo is gone, will Piper and Dan get back together? Plus, Phoebe starts to realize that Chris isn't telling the whole truth about who he really is...


End file.
